


In a Room Full of Art, I’d Still Stare at You

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fashion AU, Fluff, M/M, written in bullets like on tumblr lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Editor in Chief Ha Sungwoon books high in demand model Kang Daniel in hopes of keeping his magazine at the top of the game but ends up keeping Daniel's heart along the way.





	In a Room Full of Art, I’d Still Stare at You

  * Sungwoon is an editor at one of the classiest high fashion magazine companies in Seoul
  * Started as an intern and worked his way up and by now he’s worked with all sorts of famous people
  * Mostly just handles the before and after of the shoots but occasionally shows up on set to check up on things
  * (or if he wants to say hello to his celebrity friends)
  * This month’s cover is a really popular model that everyone is trying to get their hands on but Sungwoon’s company snagged him
  * He is so done with arguing about contracts to get this guy in his magazine so he doesn’t plan on showing up at the shoot
  * He honestly wants to just hide in his office and take a loooooong break
  * But as chief editor, he is always in demand
  * There was a wardrobe problem with a smaller photoshoot going on for that month’s edition and the staff is freaking out so
  * Chief Editor Ha Sungwoon personally steps in to handle the situation
  * At the same location, famous, high-class model Kang Daniel is posing his way through another few thousand dollars (he earns BIG MONEY)
  * lounging on a fancy couch with huge leafy plants around him as props
  * Sungwoon throws the wide doors of the studio open and the outside light makes him glow like a god and everyone greets him as so
  * He’s a good boss so no one fears for their life or avoids making eye contact with him
  * They cherish him as a great leader and hard worker
  * Can’t blame some of the staff for having crushes on him either
  * “whats up”
  * “the dress for the female model has a stain on the side and we’re worried washing it out will ruin the fabric and we don’t have time for a dry cleaner and-”
  * “I’ll handle it”
  * And Sungwoon works his magic and they fix the model’s outfit and it turns out even better than before and the staff is like
  * WOW he’s back at it again and the photoshoot proceeds
  * Sungwoon decides since he's already down there that he should at least peek at this expensive model he hired
  * From a distance of course
  * Daniel is in the middle of shifting his eyes to a new focus source when he catches the small editor talking to staff at the other shoot
  * He's kinda far away but he's the only person in the room wearing white so he catches Daniel’s eye
  * "Look at the camera, Daniel!"
  * He snaps his eyes back to the photographer and does a few more shots before he's allowed to look away
  * His eyes roam around the room curiously not spotting his vision in white 
  * He's just about to give up when a few of the female staff make room for a new spectator
  * And he finds his eye candy dressed in a billowy white shirt tucked into his black jeans- two buttons undone on his shirt- black boots and gold round specs
  * Sungwoon has seen Daniel before obviously so his visuals don't shock him but he does think
  * "Hmm. He's better looking in person" 
  * Daniel being the manly man he is doesn't look directly at Sungwoon
  * He poses even sexier for the camera
  * The photographer is living
  * This is Daniel's way of peacocking but he doesn't realize it's not really working on Sungwoon
  * Sungwoon makes sure everyone has what they need and he bows out
  * Daniel's eyes follow the editor, peeking around the staff
  * Sungwoon takes one last look at the shoot and makes eye contact with the tall model
  * He purses his lips a little in an almost smirk and heads back to his office
  * Daniel raises his chin to watch him pass through the doors that were graciously opened for him by security
  * He plants his feet back on the ground and sighs
  * His muse for the last few poses had vanished and he didn't even get the chance to ~~flirt~~ talk with him
  * An hour later everyone is on lunch break and Daniel is sitting on a stool by the computer monitor looking up the history of the company and if he can find who his mystery man was 
  * Somehow he didn't think about searching for the higher ups of the company so he locks his phone with a pout
  * But he wasn't defeated!
  * He had another plan of course 
  * Right before the photoshoot went back on he took his can of soda and spilled it down the front of the white shirt and pants he was scheduled to wear next and threw his suede loafers in a bucket by the exit door 
  * All he knew about (Sungwoon) was that when the other team had an emergency he was called down
  * This was an emergency, wasn't it?
  * He grinned mischievously to himself and sat innocently on the couch again
  * "Um Daniel's clothes were uh ruined" he heard a staff say into their phone
  * "It looks like soda?"
  * "That's not all" the staff cringed 
  * "His shoes are missing too"
  * The staff hung up and yelled "bring in the backup outfit!" 
  * Daniels face fell 
  * Just like that his plan was ruined and he was ushered into the changing room 
  * Upstairs, Sungwoon put his phone down and took a deep breath
  * This was not the impression he was trying to leave on his expensive cover model
  * At this rate he would have to go down at the end and personally apologize
  * (Oh how Daniel would love that) 
  * He stretched his legs and propped his feet on his desk praying that nothing else would go wrong
  * Of course more things go wrong
  * Instead of enjoying a break he continues taking and making phone calls
  * He makes a visit to the studio again to sign off on paperwork when he remembers Daniel’s ruined outfit
  * He personally searches for the shoes and starts an investigation on the soda spilling and finds a can next to the shoes by the fire exit
  * Its then when he realizes it wasn’t just any soda that was spilled but the drink specifically written into the hospitality rider he signed off on
  * E. the drink placed on set only for Kang Daniel
  * He catches the model by himself, tying his shoe
  * “Why would you spill soda on a $700 shirt?”
  * He says it all monotone but serious and Daniel jumps because he didn't see or hear Sungwoon walk up to him and when he finally realizes who is talking to him his mouth falls open and his heart starts to race because
  * Wow he’s even more dazzling upclose
  * But also because he’s been caught and his mystery man is holding up the shoes
  * He's so starstruck he just denies it was him.
  * Sungwoon lowkey glares at him like “I know it was you.”
  * He says “You're the only one who drank this. We bought this only for you. Think of a better alibi next time”
  * Sungwoon is about to walk away but he turns back
  * “And look, I know you're Mr. Popularity these days and you probably wipe your ass with money but don't ruin my clothes. I didn't slave away for my staff or myself to be treated this way.”
  * Daniel is totally red in the face because he's never done anything like this before and the one time he does he gets caught
  * And he’s Korea’s new IT boy so everyone treats him like royalty yet here is this guy rimming him a new asshole and it's all a new experience for him.
  * He blurts out “I just wanted to see you.”
  * Sungwoon stops his rant mid-sentence and he’s stuck with his mouth open looking at Daniel like _what?_
  * “I just thought if I messed up the clothes you would come down here like you did before and handle the situation and I could introduce myself because I didn’t know how else to get your attention. I didn't expect for you to have a plan B which is stupid of me because of course you would have a plan B. But wait you said you and your staff? Who are you exactly?”
  * Sungwoon closes his mouth and crosses his arms
  * “I'm the chief editor.”
  * Now Daniel’s eyes go huge and he’s freaking out because _oh I’m really in trouble now_
  * “If this is how you behave at your other shoots, that's not my business but at MY magazine please behave accordingly.”
  * Daniel lowers his head in shame. He was being scolded at work.
  * And he failed at impressing his mystery man
  * More new experiences
  * Sungwoon looks at the big model and wonders if he was too hard on him but then the photographer is calling Daniel back
  * “Go. No more accidents alright?” Sungwoon says like the cool boss he is.
  * Daniel nods and tries to not walk back to the shoot with his tail between his legs
  * Sungwoon heads back to his office for the last time and against his own will he thinks back on the model’s words
  * _I wanted to see you_
  * Later that night when Daniel is tucked into his comfy king-sized bed he looks up the chief editor of the magazine and lo and behold there he is.
  * _Ha Sungwoon_ | _Chief Editor_
  * He digs his face into his pillow
  * He feels like an idiot 
  * The next day, Sungwoon goes to work and everyone is sending him knowing smiles and giggles and one of the male staff pats him on the shoulder in greeting
  * Sungwoon is like
  * _is it Valentine's Day and I forgot or something?_
  * When he walks into his office he sees a large bouquet sitting on his desk
  * And by large he means large and expensive and he doesn't know why it’s there
  * He turns to his staff who are all watching him through the glass panel walls of his office
  * “Read the card!” Someone says
  * Sungwoon thinks _You guys even read the card? -_-_
  * He plucks the card out and just assumes it's from the staff for how messy yesterday had been but
  * _surprise surprise_
  * _I was really serious when I said I wanted to see you. My plan totally backfired and I came off as a jerk. I apologize. Would you accept an invitation to dinner as a peace offering?_
  * The card had not been signed (as if it needed to be)
  * And there was a phone number written neatly at the bottom 
  * Sungwoon just stares at the card for a while after he finishes reading with his hand on his hip
  * The staff yells
  * SO ARE YOU GONNA CALL???
  * Sungwoon says “you don't even know who this is...” and shakes his head in disbelief
  * “Does it matter? You're always by yourself! Go have some fun with your mystery lover!”
  * Feeling a little embarrassed, Sungwoon shakes his head and puts the card back in the flowers and moves it off his desk
  * He sends his staff back to work and everyone is like _aww :((_
  * 3 days later and Sungwoon still hasn't used Daniel's number
  * Daniel is moping around and kicking himself for leaving such a bad first impression
  * After he sent the flowers (his manager secretly sent them) he sat with his phone attached to his hand waiting for a call or text
  * Totally expectant and full of hope
  * Too bad Sungwoon had crushed him
  * He asks his best friend Seongwoo if he should send another bouquet or maybe an expensive fruits basket or
  * “No! If he didn’t respond to the flowers he’s probably not interested in your banana. In a basket or otherwise. Where’s your dignity? IT boy Kang Daniel does not mope!”
  * Daniel had heeded Seongwoo’s advice and tried not to get his hopes up every time his phone rang.
  * On the fourth day, the flowers had made their way onto a desk near the staff office where they would be well taken care of
  * Every day the staff ask Sungwoon if he contacted the flower guy and every day Sungwoon stubbornly says that he won't 
  * But after days of constant pestering, without anyone seeing
  * Sungwoon takes the little card from the drawer of his desk and saves Daniel’s number in his phone, shoving the card back into the drawer afterwards
  * He didn’t save the model’s name with the number choosing to leave the contact info blank
  * The fifth day, when Sungwoon is eating dinner by himself for the nth time he lets the voices of his staff run free in his mind
  * And he texts Daniel
  * "Is giving your number out carelessly another habit of yours?" 
  * He locks his phone and calmly puts it down before dashing out of the room with his dinner in hand
  * On the other side of town, Daniel is at a late-night photoshoot channeling his grief of not being called into angsty photos
  * It’s after 30 minutes that Daniel goes on break and his manager hands him his phone
  * At this point, Daniel is tired and wants to go home
  * He's got a few new messages but there's one number he doesn't recognize
  * Suddenly he's a man with bursting energy and he almost drops to his knees but remembers he has a reputation to uphold and instead texts Seongwoo
  * HE TEXTED ME!! WHAT DO I SAY?? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN??
  * Seongwoo tells him to act like his usual charming self because apparently Sungwoon was still willing to give him a chance
  * By now it’s been a little over 40 minutes and Sungwoon regrets ever sending that message because damn he played himself and Daniel isn't interested anymore
  * He’s about to erase the message when he sees the ellipsis pop up and he ~~slams~~ puts his phone back down and dives onto his couch
  * Daniel texts back "No, I only give it to people who leave me hanging for a week :(" 
  * They text for the rest of the night like teenagers until Daniel asks him again if he would be interested in getting dinner or something when their schedules allowed
  * Sungwoon hesitantly accepts
  * Because really this super popular model wants to go out with him? How often does that happen?
  * They schedule a lunch date for the following Wednesday 
  * Daniel is totally ecstatic but Sungwoon tries to play it off
  * It had been a while since he went on a date so he was excited as well as nervous
  * That Wednesday comes but Sungwoon's magazine is so busy that day he tells Daniel to come by the office
  * (because he definitely doesn't want to cancel) 
  * Daniel shows up in his off-duty model ensemble 
  * Black ray bans, oversized white t-shirt and light blue jeans
  * Sungwoon has one of the staff escort him up to his office and she just assumes Daniel has business to handle with their boss
  * (Totally don't realize he's without his manager who would handle those things)
  * They're walking through the staff office and Daniel sees the flowers and is like
  * “wow you guys are taking good care of them. They still look as great as when I bought them”
  * At first the staff isn't really paying attention and just smiles but when she opens the door to Sungwoon's office her mouth flies open and she does a double take like
  * OMG YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT THEM HOLY-
  * And of course she goes back and tells EVERYONE who the flowers were from
  * Daniel sits before Sungwoon amusedly watching him while he finishes up a phone call
  * Sungwoon tries not to melt under Daniel’s gaze and puts on his hotshot ;) chief editor face 
  * When the call is over, Sungwoon stands up stretching his arms
  * "Let's go to the rooftop cafe" 
  * They leave the office (not noticing the peeking eyes as they pass by) and go upstairs for more privacy 
  * Daniel didn’t know where they were going but if he saw they were going to pass through a door he would take long strides to open the door for Sungwoon 
  * “uh thanks. I don't mind getting the door though”
  * Daniel would just smile at him and Sungwoon would clear his throat
  * Sungwoon offers Daniel coffee but he makes a face so he offers alcoholic beverages instead
  * (Sungwoon loves a good afternoon rum and coke)
  * Daniel takes a beer which Sungwoon learns he LOVES
  * The waiter takes their order and they admire the view of the city from up there
  * The weather is perfect, sunny but not too hot and the birds are chirping
  * Daniel asks “so this building is all yours huh”
  * Sungwoon takes a sip and shakes his head “not the building. Just the magazine” and smiles proudly
  * Daniel offers to be his exclusive model and he’s kind of joking but not really and Sungwoon gets apprehensive like
  * _“no no no I can’t blow all my money on you”_
  * So instead Daniel says “okay so what about your exclusive boyfriend? I’ll blow all _my_ money on _you”_
  * Sungwoon takes a BIG drink because the forwardness was too much
  * “Ill think about it” he says teasingly but his cheeks are red so Daniel takes it as a good sign
  * (He low key wonders where that intimidating chief editor went because in front of him was the cutest man in South Korea)
  * Ultimately the date was a success
  * Daniel proved he wasn't a jerk and was able to pull off his smooth charming act instead of the middle school act he put on last week
  * Their mini date ends with mutual smiles and Sungwoon stops Daniel from walking him all the way to his office
  * ~~His poor heart~~
  * They say goodbye right outside the staff area
  * Where everyone is watching them
  * Daniel has his hands in his front jeans pockets as he walks backwards away from Sungwoon who is ready to push open the door to the staff area 
  * “Invite me to your rooftop again. I had fun”
  * “Only to my rooftop? Not to dinner or another photoshoot? My apartment…”
  * Sungwoon pats himself on the back for that one
  * All the staff see is Daniel raise his eyebrows at Sungwoon who smiles shyly 
  * “I’ll go anywhere with you”
  * That’s when Daniel knows he’s W H I P P E D
  * Once Sungwoon opens the door and Daniel is out of hearing distance the office is in an uproar
  * KANG DANIEL THE HOTTEST MODEL OF RIGHT NOW WAS YOUR SECRET ADMIRER??? 
  * AND HE LEFT HIS NUMBER AND YOU DIDNT CALL FOR DAYS???
  * BUT NOW YOU GUYS PRESUMABLY HAD A CUTE ROOFTOP DATE???
  * WITH THE PROMISE OF MORE???  
  * Sungwoon smiles smugly and says
  * "No comment" 
  * When he goes back to his office he sees Daniel’s ray bans on his desk
  * He texts the other and quickly gets a response
  * “I guess you can give them to me on our next date



**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and the point was to actually write it out but.... I got lazy. I edited this on the plane back from the w1 concert so by edit I mean I fell asleep halfway. I hope you still liked it :(  
> also! I hope you guys never doubt nielwoon cuz they're real. I saw it with my own two eyes night after night. NIELWOON. IS. REAL!!!


End file.
